FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save a Dolphin Pup
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 2 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save a Dolphin Pup". NOTE: No title card for this one sadly. Couldn't find a picture good enough to edit on Google Images. I apologize. Review Title Card: Standard Zuma title card. Scene 1: Rubble has constructed another sand-bulldozer. Marshall and Zuma are chasing after a dolphin-toy. Marshall trips, and lands on a folding chair, as the toy lands on his head. As they both were saying they were going to “get it”, Zuma says “More like it got you.” Good line. The Cap’n is looking for a dolphin family, to see the dolphin-pup. The dolphin-pup then shows up next to Wally. The Cap’n then sees Marshall and Zuma’s toy, and mistakes it for the dolphin-pup, before he corrects himself. He then sees the dolphin-pup, and tells Wally to stay still. Wally looks annoyed. That’s funny. The dolphin-pup then sees some geese heading up-river, as the Cap’n says that is dangerous. He calls Ryder. Ryder gets the Captain’s call. The Cap’n says “Hey dolphin! The baby Ryder swam up river!” He then corrects himself. He assesses the situation to Ryder, as Ryder tells him not to worry. Rubble takes Marshall and Zuma’s toy, before tripping. Skye takes the toy. Skye brings the toy into the Elevator. As Marshall is running into the Elevator, he crashes into the toy, which bounces him outside of the Elevator as it takes off. The dolphin is now wearing Marshall’s gear. Analysis: ***3/4, I always like the Cap’n as a character. As I’ve said before, he’s a naturally-funny character, and it’s great that he’s in back-to-back episodes. All the pups were fine here, except I was a little bummed that Rocky wasn’t at the beach as well. Lookout: The dolphin has landed where Marshall usually is, before Marshall is seen climbing up Ryder’s fire-pole. Zuma is needed to use his hovercraft to help guide the dolphin back to the Ocean. Chase is needed to use his net to not allow the dolphin to swim anymore upstream. Scene 2: Chase goes up river and shoots his net covering the river. Ryder and Zuma are in the water looking for the dolphin. The dolphin spits water at Zuma. His reaction was priceless. Zuma and Ryder then try to get the dolphin back to the Bay, before the dolphin sprays Zuma again. Again, his reaction was priceless. Ryder then comes up with the idea to use the toy-dolphin to lure the dolphin back into the Bay. Ryder gets a call from Chase who is worried about the dolphin as it’s now come up to where it’s very rocky and shallow. The pups are playing tag at the Lookout, as Rubble gets stuck. Skye gets a call from Ryder who has asked to receive the toy-dolphin. The pups all look for the toy. Rocky finds the toy in his truck, but pops it as he’s carrying it with his mouth. He calls Ryder to tell him that it has popped. Ryder tells him to use his tool-arm to cover up the pop, which Rocky does successfully. Rocky goes in his truck to find something to puff the toy up with. Analysis: ****1/4, More from Zuma please. He’s an awesome character. He was priceless here. I can’t wait until he has an episode based on him. He desperately needs it. Scene 3: Rocky has pumped up the toy with air. Skye then flies the toy to Ryder. Ryder attaches the toy to Zuma’s buoy line. The dolphin follows Zuma and the toy out to the Bay. Analysis: *1/2, Storyline continuity. Scene 4: Skye has located the family of the little dolphin. Zuma avoids the dolphin, as it jumps out in front of him. He goes flying into the air and lands on the toy, with his Hovercraft still taking off. He yells to Ryder for help. Ryder puts his ATV on auto-pilot before stopping Zuma’s hovercraft. Zuma says that it was a “totally awesome ride. I guess all pups like to play, even dolphin pups!” Awesome line. Analysis: ***3/4, Again, Zuma was being awesome. Scene 5: The dolphin has reconciled with its family, as Ryder says good job to everyone. The cap’n is now looking for a whale family, as Wally notices it. The Cap’n shoots down Wally, as Ryder leaves. Analysis: **1/2, The part with the Cap’n now looking for a whale family was funny at least. Scene 6: A showing of all the pups riding the dolphin-toy is shown. All the pups laugh as Rocky does it. That’s funny. Rubble is afraid as well. Marshall falls off, as the Dolphin continuously pushes him up into the air. Analysis: ***1/4, Is Rubble afraid of the ocean? Having Rocky on the toy as well was funny. Would he ever agree to do that? I have no idea. Keeps you wondering. Final Analysis I'll give it a 7.5 out of 10. This episode was pretty awesome overall. Zuma's reactions to the dolphin spraying him were awesome. The Lookout scene with Marshall and the toy were comedic. Chase, Rocky, and Ryder were all good in this episode as well. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Zuma - Definitely deserves it. He was awesome here. 2. Marshall - I will admit, the Lookout scene was funny. 3. Chase - He was decent here. Stats Season 2 High: Pups Save a Dolphin Pup (7.5) Season 2 Low: Pups Save the Space Alien (6) Season 2 Average: 6.625 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews